


Within the Confines of Such Chemistry

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Absinthe, Biting, Blood Drinking, Dancing, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Post-Canon, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The buzz of absinthe is more elusive now that she's a vampire but Lucy finds other ways to get drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy could taste the absinthe on Mina's lips, the anise sweet and the sugar sweeter. She could still drink it herself, force herself to swallow it down but it wasn't the same as it had been when she was human.

"Let's dance," Mina said, giggling, dragging her by the hand.

Lucy smiled and indulged her. Mina was drunk. Her feet were unsteady and she relied on Lucy's strength to keep her up. Lucy breathed her in, the smell of her blood; her mouth lingering close to her neck was more intoxicating than the drink had ever been. She kissed Mina's neck to distract herself.

Mina shivered, holding her tighter. And then she whispered the most alluring words; "You can bite me, it's alright."

Lucy closed her eyes. In the darkness of the Molly House, lovers could get away with quite a lot but Lucy wasn't sure feeding from Mina would go unnoticed.

"Keep dancing, keep kissing, nobody will tell the difference," Mina said, the absinthe making her bold and fearless.

Lucy pushed her hand up into Mina's curls, using her hair as a cover as she pulled Mina into her body and let her fangs descend. She pierced her skin gently, so Mina didn't make a noise. She drank her blood down quickly, licking the wound clean and making sure none had split onto her dress.

Sated, she stepped back but without Mina's body to anchor her, the room span and she stumbled, laughing, drunk off Mina's absinthe laced blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Mina looked around the Molly House; at the couples closeted away in dark shadowed corners and those not quite so shy. Feeding Lucy in plain sight like that had made her feel dangerously hot and something had pulled tight inside her, making her reckless and a shade wanton.

She pulled Lucy away from the crowd and directed her against a wall. Nobody cared that they weren't man or wife or even a man and a woman. Here love was love and sex was free. Mina found Lucy's lips and kissed her, tasting the copper tang of blood that was part of Lucy now. Surprising herself, Mina didn't draw away from it, she kissed her deeper.

Lucy took her waist, spinning them like they were dancing again before she pushed her back against the wall in her place. She dragged up the front of Mina's skirts, slipping her hand under them.

Mina’s head fell back as Lucy stroked her clit. The taste of blood and absinthe mixed with the smell of Mina's sex and Lucy's head spun. She collected up the wetness on Mina's lips and slid a finger inside her, steadying herself with a flattened palm against the wall. She curled her finger and brushed against Mina's clit with her thumb until she felt her tighten around her, moaning out into the din.

Lucy brought her fingers to her lips, tasting her. Not a single person had paid them any mind but their hearts still raced with the forbidden thrill.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) kinks drabble cycle prompts "altered states" (chapter 1) and exhibitionism (chapter 2). Title from Passion Pit's [Little Secrets](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScC_pi3PJ9k).
> 
> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
